


守護。

by yichen0021



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 七日監禁, 監禁PLAY
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichen0021/pseuds/yichen0021
Summary: Blessed the seventh day.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

他在黑暗中顫抖。

對加洛而言這已經不是什麼特別的情況了，他一直在顫抖，不只在黑暗中，當燈亮起時他也在顫抖。

身下本來該冰冷的金屬地面被汗水和體溫染的溫熱，可能很久了，又可能只是一會，他無法計算時間的流逝，禁閉室裡只有陰冷的藍光，唯有在古雷進入時，慘白色的強光才會亮起，讓他毫無保留的呈現在古雷面前。

他記得第一次燈光亮起，那一切的開端。

◆ ◆ ◆

加洛瞇起眼，剛流過淚的眼睛還有些發酸，禁閉室裡突然亮起的刺眼白光讓他一陣暈眩反胃，他花了幾秒鐘看清楚站在門口的人影。

熟悉而陌生，小時候這個身影總會站在他的房門前，輕聲的跟他說晚安，那是他最安心的時刻，然而此時加洛只覺得難過與無措。他抹了一下還沾在眼角的淚水，快速的站起身，加洛直視古雷，他握緊拳頭，壓抑想大吼的衝動，好一會才從喉嚨中擠出幾個字，「為什麼？」

背在身後的手微微收緊，偵測到普羅米亞火焰的冷凍裝置正在運轉，古雷的掌心竄出淡淡的白霧，他安靜的看著加洛，慢慢的開口，「冷靜了嗎？」

冷光下那雙藍眼睛還是充滿希冀，純粹的讓他作嘔，他開始懷疑還想招攬加洛的自己到底在期盼什麼。

「古雷，為什麼！」他聽見加洛提高了音量，在不大的空間裡顯得更加吵雜，古雷平板的語調略帶嘲諷的覆述了一次加洛的疑惑，「為什麼？真是愚蠢的傢伙。」

「你知道我在說什麼，我們可以一起拯救地球……」激動的向前踏了幾步，加洛有些擔憂的目光專注的看向古雷，他還想開口，卻在下一瞬間被突然竄出的火焰逼退。

彷彿重新回到了被火焰包圍而無助的那個夜晚，加洛僵硬的望著比一般普羅米亞更炙熱的紫色火焰，彷彿有生命的火焰在古雷的左手臂上自然的移動。他對上了古雷赤紅的瞳孔，和近乎勝利的笑容，他沒有看過古雷這樣笑過，彷彿拋棄了一切框架的張狂笑容，讓加洛的心臟莫名的緊縮。

他聽見古雷逐漸拔高的聲音，「連真相都看不清楚的笨蛋還想拯救地球，簡直愚蠢的無藥可救。」

「看著我，加洛你看著我！」將普羅米亞控制在掌心，古雷緩慢的把手舉到面前，跳動的火焰映在他的側臉上，用著趨於冷淡的語氣，古雷每一個字都像銳利的尖刺戳進加洛的心口，「我也是醜陋的燃燒者。」

「不是的、你是我的英雄。」顫抖的回應古雷，加洛深吸了一口氣探出手，他想抓住古雷，想握住那雙曾帶給他許多安慰的手，他想告訴他，是司政官也好，是燃燒者也好，他們都可以想辦法解決，一定有辦法的，一定有。

然而隨之襲來的是窒息的感覺。

後腦砸向冷硬的牆面時，加洛才在疼痛中意識到古雷正掐著他，他無法發出聲音，古雷的臉離他異常的近，加洛可以聞到古雷身上淡淡的木質香氣，他看見古雷的嘴開闔著，平日靈活的思緒始終無法理解自己聽到的字詞。

古雷說，他是殺人兇手。

「我殺了你的父母，在無法抑制普羅米亞的那天，我燒了你家，我是殺人兇手。」好好看著我，你所憧憬的人不但是燃燒者，更是讓你成為孤兒、為你帶來惡夢的人。古雷收緊手上的力道，他可摧毀加洛，這很簡單，普通人的生命在他眼中是那麼的脆弱，他們經不起火焰，經不起傷害。

但那麼脆弱的生物，卻有那麼美好的靈魂，一直以來他總看著加洛，看他深陷在惡夢中，他期盼加洛被擊垮，但加洛每次都只是擦乾淚水，笑著對他說他會勇敢。

古雷不懂，他不懂為什麼加洛可以擁有如此堅定的意志，如果他也能擁有這樣的靈魂，是不是他就可完全抑制普羅米亞，不用背負生命的罪孽。

加洛提莫斯，提醒著他的罪惡的存在，但又讓他無比渴望，他希望新的世界裡，還能有加洛，他要加洛看著他，看他成為人類的救世主。

他靠向加洛，凝視著那蒼白卻柔軟的嘴唇，他可以感受到加洛微弱的鼻息，古雷在加洛錯愕的視線中發狠的吻上他。

嘴唇被撕咬的疼痛讓加洛一陣掙扎，那根本稱不上是吻。他嚐到血的腥鹹，古雷的膝蓋用力頂上了他的腿間，阻斷了他想踢動的可能。當靈活的舌頭撬開了他的嘴唇時，加洛不敢施力，只能任由古雷叼著他的舌頭，帶給他酥癢的感覺。

在加洛缺氧前放鬆了手上的力道，古雷閉著眼舔過自己剛製造出的破口，加洛的味道比妄想中好，他清楚自己對加洛的渴望早就變質成了悖德的慾望，但他不在乎，他是古雷佛塞特，他可以擁有任何他想要的一切。

瞇起眼緩慢的撫摸著加洛的腰，他看見加洛眼裡慌亂，古雷心情好多了，他輕笑著靠在加洛耳邊，刻意讓溫熱的吐息撫過他的側頸，「真是個連真相都看不透的笨蛋。」

比起古雷是燃燒者，突如其來的吻更讓加洛驚慌，他一直崇拜著古雷，但他不曾想過他們會突破界限。

「嗶。」電子鎖的聲響喚回了加洛的理智，他訝異的看著牆面上被打開的暗格，還沒來的及詢問，古雷已經快速的將他的手銬在身後，並有些粗暴把他扔到地上。

「這些都是為你準備的，加洛。」滿意的欣賞加洛被束縛的樣子，古雷輕柔的聲調相當的愉悅，「我早就想把你綁起來，懲罰你這個永遠不按計畫走的傢伙。」

震驚的看著古雷扯下了他的褲子，他以為所謂的懲罰會是自己再被揍上幾拳，像是稍早在實驗室一樣，當陰莖被握上的瞬間加洛倒抽了一口氣，然而所有的掙動都如同徒勞的笑話，他無處可逃。

「嗯、」古雷不知道何時拿下了手套，略微濕熱的掌心包裹住他最脆弱的部位，加洛咬著下唇，羞恥的別開視線，古雷是他的英雄，他不曾想過在古雷面前露出這樣的姿態。

但他不討厭，甚至很舒服，不，是過度舒服了。

「哈……」生理的淚水隨著古雷撫弄他陰莖的節奏模糊了視線，加洛在乳頭被掐上搓揉時輕顫了起來，麻癢的感覺直接傳到下腹，他的性器變的更加敏感了。從囊袋到頂端都被仔細的撫摸，加洛很快就晃動著腰射了出來。

高潮的餘韻還未退去，眼角的餘光就看見古雷戴上了乳膠手套，還未反應過來，後方毫無預警被侵入的感覺讓他驚叫了一聲。

「古雷？」不理會加洛疑惑的聲音，古雷仔細的把清洗的軟管和溫水注入加洛體內，「啊、等等……不要、我不要這樣……」

「呃、」悶哼了數聲，冷汗開始由額頭冒出，溫水逐漸將他的腹部填滿，古雷甚至伸出了手有節奏的按摩著他變的堅硬的小腹，尖銳的刺痛逼出加洛幾聲哀求，清洗的過程是那麼堅定、漫長，吸著鼻子，等古雷收拾好清潔物品，加洛都還有些恍惚。

「加洛。」他聽見古雷在叫他，本能的抬起頭，一個白色的T型物品晃過眼前，古雷溫和的聲音傳入了他的耳中，「跟我一起移民，好嗎？」

「不行、我們可以拯救地球……可以的……」小聲的開口，加洛盯著牆邊一個泛著藍光的小點。他想，他當然想跟著古雷一起，但這意味著他要放縱所有無辜的人承受被普羅米亞火焰包圍的恐懼，他清楚那種絕望。

「是嗎？」冷靜的接受加洛的回答，古雷沒有再說什麼，雖然他希望加洛心甘情願跟他離開，但以其他的方式擁有加洛也在他的接受內。

古雷蹲下身，手指開始沿著加洛美好的肌肉線條滑動，漂亮的側頸、明顯的鎖骨、柔韌的胸部、敏感的乳頭、緊實的腹肌和精瘦的腰身。加洛的氣息開始變得凌亂，所有被觸碰的地方都像燙到一樣發著熱，剛軟下的性器又有勃起的趨勢。

一些冰涼的黏液被擠進了環狀肌中，他不安的扭動幾下，隨即感受到一個物體順著他的動作進入了體內，「什麼？」

緊張的縮緊後方，加洛聽見古雷沒有起伏的語調，「只是前列腺按摩器。」

「不、不要……」無視加洛的抗拒，古雷將白色的前端又推入了一點，他不急著移動，而是靜靜的停在淺處。「嘶──」呻吟著想要將按摩器排出，但收縮的環狀肌反倒把前端引入了更深處。

「啊啊、」加洛感受到一股陌生的酸麻沿著脊髓傳到到大腦，忽然炸開的快感讓他發出了變調的呻吟，原本靜置在體內的按摩器也小幅度的抽動起來，「呃、啊、」興奮感隨著每一次的摩擦越來越強烈，他不由自主弓起身體，意識逐漸在發麻的刺激中變得飄忽。

張著嘴大口喘息著，當按摩器凸起的前端再次擦過體內的一處時，加洛的腰瞬間激動的彈起。「啊哈、啊啊、啊」大量透明的黏液噴上了腹部，從未體驗過的暖流自尾椎延伸到四肢，腿骨到腳心都是舒服到恐懼的酸麻，會陰與穴口快速的收縮，比射精更深沉的快感迫使他全身顫抖了起來。

「哈啊……」唾液混著凌亂的呻吟不停的溢出，所有的感知都模糊了起來，混亂間他感受到古雷像是獎勵般的摩挲著他的頭髮，加洛吃力的想對上古雷的視線，可是按摩器毫不留情的抽動卸除了他所有的理智，讓他只能貼著地面抽搐著。

「不要了……啊啊、哈啊……不……啊啊啊……」

盯著一點一點被開發的身體，古雷用著不同的角度與節奏，掌控加洛每一次的高潮，不穩的喘息和呻吟是他今天聽到最滿意的聲音。一股股的液體無間斷的射出，許久未被觸碰的陰莖神經質的立在空氣中，前端的水光誘使他想看更多加洛瘋狂的模樣。

已經不知道是第幾次高潮，每一寸肌膚都變得極度敏感，當古雷把徹底癱軟的他拉起時，加洛幾乎要因為古雷觸碰而射了。他跪坐著，任由古雷將他的手鎖在頭頂上方，未取出的按摩器還埋在體內，外露的把手精準的貼上會陰上時，加洛再度溢出難耐的呻吟。

「等、等等……你要……去哪、」驚慌的看著古雷走向門口，室內的燈暗了下來，視覺被剝奪讓感知更加敏銳，哪怕按摩器只是靜靜的抵在敏感點也為加洛帶來過量的刺激。

「我還要去工作，」將門關上前，他轉頭看了一眼加洛錯愕的模樣，古雷嘴角勾起淺淺的微笑，「晚安，加洛。」

—待續—


	2. Chapter 2

『旦那、你要去哪裡？』

『我還要去工作、』

抓著小毛毯，加洛在棉被裡拱了拱，試圖把自己埋的更深，他睜著眼看著古雷將晚安吻印在他的額頭後起身，在房門關上前，走廊的燈讓古雷看起像黑暗中最後的救贖。

『晚安，加洛。』

「呃、哈、」汗水流進眼裡的刺痛讓加洛找回了一絲神智，用力的眨了幾次眼，眼前的小光班消失了，他又被純粹的黑暗包圍。

不論過了多久他都無法適應黑暗，加洛彷彿聞到了木頭被燃燒時的焦味，他感覺到自己渾身發熱，努力喘著氣也減緩不了的燥熱加深了恐懼。

他會死掉，他會被困在這裡然後死掉。

許多的記憶包圍著他，悶熱的空氣、黑暗安靜的房間、只有他一個人，不要，我不要，無力的掙動幾下，加洛隨即感受到酥麻的電流隨著他的動作擴散到四肢，「哈啊、啊……」

小股的液體從前端射出，說不上舒服，卻也不是難受，身體和精神似乎被分成了兩塊，一半承受著快感，一半深陷在回憶中。

在迷失前他聽見電子鎖開啟的輕響，加洛閉上眼睛，克制著期待與失落交織的激動情緒。

「加洛。」

顫動著眼皮，本能的在聽見古雷的聲音時張開眼，滿室的光亮讓他嗚咽一聲。加洛感覺到一點布料粗糙的質感由臀部爬向後頸，古雷在觸碰他。

手上的拘束被解開，但他無法很好的感覺到自己的手，只能任由他們無力的垂在身側。

古雷扶起加洛，讓他靠在自己身上，滿地的凌亂顯示他離開的這段時間裡加洛的身體也有很好的反應。他一言不發的讓少許清水和流質食品灌入加洛體內，等到加洛看起來不那麼恍惚才開口，「你想要什麼？」

「……」聚焦的視線疑惑的看著古雷，加洛很意外自己還能有選擇權，他頓了一會，「我想出去……」

「然後呢？」

然後呢？他要出去、他很想念他不大的床，對了，救火隊宿舍的床，窄窄的卻可以給他足夠的安全感，他的宿舍也窄窄的，塞滿他的書籍資料和一堆雜物，亂，但不寂寞。

他要回到宿舍，打開那個有點不牢靠的鎖，洗澡睡上一覺，然後、然後，加洛看向眼前緊閉的門，說出了他不變的堅持，「拯救地球。」

「是嗎。」平靜的語調聽不出情緒，加洛沒有勇氣抬頭看古雷的表情，但他想古雷大概是在生氣，因為空氣又變得炙熱起來。

加洛低下頭，不知道到底該說什麼才能讓古雷氣消，他真的想拯救地球，他也相信古雷可以拯救地球，他可是古雷啊，他、「嗯啊、」後方無預警的刺激截斷了加洛的思緒，陰莖不合時宜的迅速勃起，水氣很快的在眼中凝聚，他只感受到古雷的身影逆著光，徹底將他籠罩。

勾著按摩器的尾端，沒有遲疑的抽動幾下，古雷挑起眉注意到開拓了整晚的腸道在他抽離時似乎有些挽留的縮緊。無視了加洛的呻吟，他快速的將按摩器抽出，接著任由加洛躺在地上喘息。

朝著古雷的方向調整自己的呼吸，加洛瞪大眼看著一件件的情趣物品被從暗格中拿了出來，如果是在平時，他大概會紅著臉驚嘆古雷的嗜好，但現在他是掙扎著蜷曲起身體，徒勞的想將自己隱藏。

「古雷……」顫抖的看著相當有份量的按摩棒被塗上一層厚厚的凝膠，擬真的性器有許多額外凸起的顆粒，嗡嗡的作響。古雷抓上了他想踢動的腳，另一邊的大腿被古雷的膝蓋緊緊的壓住，低頻震動的按摩棒抵上還很潮濕的環狀肌。

麻癢的感覺立刻傳遍了下腹，已經變得柔軟的腸道根本毫無阻礙的將按摩棒的前端吞入，「呃啊、哈啊……」不斷震動的柱身進入時沒有疼痛，但比自己的勃起更粗上好幾分的按摩棒，還是讓加洛感到一陣壓迫。

完全沒入後，不需要特別的移動，加洛已經喘息著流出大量的前列腺液，棒身上的凸起用近乎殘酷的角度擠壓著他的腺體，經歷長時間的刺激，前列腺已經變得異常敏感，不算強烈的震動也足夠帶給加洛一波高潮。

當古雷放開對他的壓制時，加洛甚至無法將腿合攏，他隨著震動抽搐著四肢，想尿的感覺一直盤踞在腦中，連膀胱都感到發麻。

他像斷了線的木偶，隨意讓古雷拉動擺弄，背部貼上了溫暖的布料，加洛意識到自己正坐在古雷的懷裡。白色的遙控器出現在視線裡，螢幕上正顯示著最弱的讀數，加洛緊張的搖起頭，他無法想像當數字增大時會有多強烈的刺激襲來。

「不……」沒什麼力度拒絕直接被忽視了，他本能的想往後退，卻發現自己被完全困住了，雙腿掛在古雷大腿的外側，加洛根本找不到一個可以支撐自己的施力點。他唯一能做的就是咬緊唇，繃緊全身的肌肉，看著古雷將震動頻率加大。

「啊、哈啊啊啊……」比預期中還強烈的快感直接襲擊了大腦，瞬間的空白後，極度酸麻的感覺侵蝕了每一處，從胸骨到心臟都是一陣麻癢，「不要、不……啊啊啊、呼啊哈、」來回彈起的腰身怎樣也擺脫不了堆積起來的快感，腺體被研磨著，機器制式的震動強制將他推向高潮。

過份的刺激讓神經開始感到疲勞，加洛張著嘴放任唾液滑落到胸前，快感開始可以被接受時，古雷又變換了不同的頻率，並抓著被加洛的前液和潤滑液弄的滑膩的按摩棒尾端，開始毫無規律的抽動，翻攪著紅腫的腸道。

「啊啊、等……啊古雷、不行啊啊要去……嗚、」加洛無法克制的開始抽泣，他可以清楚描繪按摩棒的每個紋路，突然快速的旋轉擰起了他的內壁，接著間斷的強力震動伴隨古雷手上的抽動，胡亂的抵上各處，他無法預知前列腺何時會被觸碰，只能被動的在酥麻的電流襲來時尖叫著扭動。

精液和透明的前列腺液交替著射出，腹部、胸膛、地面、古雷的身上都沾上了淫糜的氣息，頸側被反覆啃咬出一枚枚滲血的痕跡，但加洛感受不到疼痛，除了疊加起的高峰，他什麼都感受不到。

「嗚……呼嗚、啊啊……古雷、」恐慌開始伴隨著快感蔓延，古雷始終沒有說話，孤獨緩慢的滲透加洛，他無力的抓著古雷握著遙控器的手腕，他需要一點點的連結，然而自己的動作似乎被解讀成抗拒，回應他的只有更加無法預測的粗暴刺激。

「不是、我……啊哈、」加洛閉上眼睛，他的喉嚨乾澀，身體痙攣著攀向極限，他可能又射了，但也可能是錯覺，因為他早就無法按照自己的意志去活動身體，連對高潮的感知都不在掌控內。

震動的聲響和加洛的哭喊填滿整個禁閉室，古雷幽暗的視線觀察著加洛的每一種反應，三個小時，差不多了，他畢竟沒有整天的時間可以消耗，帕納索斯號的啟程已經在倒數，況且到了新移民地，他就會有足夠時間培育加洛了。

將已經徹底失去神智的加洛綁回昨天的樣子，古雷重新選了一支充飽電的按摩棒，抽換的過程中除了沙啞的呻吟和幾次乾性高潮，加洛沒有任何抵抗，古雷滿意的調整著手上的動作，確保加洛可以獲得最多的刺激。

針頭刺破了加洛的手背，營養液和葡萄糖開始緩緩輸入，古雷又確認了一次點滴掉吊掛的位子，最後他彎下身，溫和的吻落在加洛的額前。

「晚安，加洛。」黑暗籠罩前古雷沒有留意到加洛顫動的睫毛和努力開闔的嘴唇。

「……不要走。」

◆ ◆ ◆

虹膜掃瞄後古雷進入完全黑暗的房間，「燈光。」聲紋辨識讓室內驟然亮起，空無一物的房間中只有加洛渾身發顫的跪坐在牆邊。如果不是還有一根繩索拉著他，他大概會直接癱軟在地上。

赤裸的身體每隔一段時間會抽蓄一陣，麥色的肌膚是大片的粉紅，潮濕的肌肉在人造光下微微發亮。加洛低垂著頭，他的眼神渙散，保持挺身的姿勢對他而言已經過分的吃力了。

面前的地面是一片狼籍，尿液混著精液散著淡淡的腥味，縱使經歷過量的高潮，他腿間的性器依舊半勃著，隨著呼吸的節奏顫顫巍巍的吐出透明的液體。從偶爾溢出的嗚咽和呻吟來看，加洛還醒著，或許說他不曾休息，但失去焦距的眼睛依然毫無反應。

古雷安靜的看了一會，才脫下手套碰了碰加洛的臉頰，隨性翻檢的動作終於喚醒加洛一點意識。「古雷……」乾澀的聲音還有沈浸在性慾中的餘韻，紅腫的眼角不難看出他哭了許久，但搭上潮紅的面頰、飽滿挺立的柔軟乳頭及大開的腿，不管加洛的淚水看起來有多可憐，激起的都不是憐惜。

不似前兩天有與加洛進行對話打算，古雷鬆開了加洛的束縛後，便任由他倒向冰冷的地面，抽離早已耗光電力的按摩棒，潤滑液隨即自無法閉合的環狀肌湧出，充血紅腫的腸肉一顫一顫的，彷彿不知饜足一樣。

「加洛，你不喜歡自己一個人是嗎？」古雷的聲音一如既往，溫和而平靜並帶著上位者的仁慈，好像一切都不曾發生過。

混沌的眼睛閃爍出了亮光，加洛仰望著古雷，他想要開口，但嘴中漏出的聲響都是破碎的呼吸和呻吟。

古雷耐心的等著加洛，如同頂級的獵食者，等待獵物暴露出最致命的缺口。加洛又花了幾分鐘呼吸，最後輕顫著點點頭。

頭髮被撫摸的感覺勾起他心底一點暖意，他微微蹭著古雷的掌心，「抱歉，今天你不會獨自一個人了。」柔和的語調賜予他恍惚的快樂，加洛更貼向了古雷，他不想被獨自困在黑暗中。

『嗯哈、啊啊……好爽、啊啊啊啊……嗚……』

然而突然出現的聲響讓加洛驚慌的掙扎起來，自己的身影毫無保留的投影在眼前的螢幕上，完美的夜視攝影讓他可以清晰的看到自己滿是欲求的模樣——在古雷不在時放縱渴望的自己。

「看來你很喜歡啊……」

明明是輕聲的耳語，加洛卻無法克制的顫抖起來，古雷的第一個吻確實讓他慌亂，然而慌亂後加洛發現他可恥的感到滿足，矛盾的情緒拉扯著他，他在黑暗中恐懼，卻也在黑暗獲得安慰。

輕笑著握緊加洛氾濫的陰莖，抬手將潤滑過的跳蛋一顆顆的塞入加洛的體內，接著用粗大的按摩棒堵住了出路，讓那些發狂的小東西可以完美停在原地。

「啊哈、不……啊啊……」

「不？加洛我教過你，好孩子不可以說謊。」

被按摩棒困住的跳蛋們輪流輾上讓加洛癲狂的點，耳中充斥著自己與螢幕中的呻吟，他像離水的魚一樣不停掙扎喘息，射精帶來已經不是快樂，而是純然的疼痛，然而體內的酥麻感又讓他沈迷，好爽、要射了、好痛。

「你可以慢慢的回憶，你說過什麼。」手指刮擦過漲紅到彷彿要壞掉的陰莖，古雷重新把加洛綁好，他敲了敲按摩棒的底部，看著加洛尖叫著吐出極為稀薄的精液，誘導著還在高潮中的他低頭。

黑色的電線從股間延伸到牆面，加洛想移動，可是被長時間折磨的肉體已經凝聚不出一點力氣，「拜託……」滿是哭腔的嗓音說出了幾日來第一次的請求，但古雷只是吻了吻他，留下滿室的光亮和持續播放的畫面。

他的意識又逐漸的飄忽，他感覺自己彷彿在大海中，前一刻被浪潮托起，下一刻又被海水淹沒，浮浮沈沈的被慾望支配。加洛不記得他在光亮中射了幾次，他只知道自己哭的很厲害，酥麻的刺激不斷的鑽入骨髓中，他很害怕，這次的高潮幾乎是永恆，他找不到靠岸喘息的浮木。

—待續—


	3. Chapter 3

也許是一小時、也許是一天又或者是⋯⋯他混淆了時間概念，沒有日夜變化的房間弄亂了他的時間表，加洛無法完整的數出數字。持續性的刺激摧毀了生物矯正和維護體內神經系統的功能，他正在脫離正常運行的軌道。

機械性的高潮帶給他的樂趣依然強烈，射精時加洛會張著嘴，渾身顫抖，停滯許久無法回神。

當古雷再次站在禁閉室裡，加洛花了許多時間才恍惚抬起頭，陰莖正流出一股透明液體，他失去最初的警覺性，空洞的眼睛眨了幾次才理解到眼前的人影並不是幻覺。

咕。喉結明顯滾動了一下，他聽見自己吞嚥的聲音。

恐懼自尾椎爬起，古雷剛伸出手加洛就反射性的想閃躲，一個不完全的防禦準備動作，他發出微弱的呻吟，小幅度的掙動，神態上有一種恐慌的焦慮。他畏懼古雷的觸碰，他害怕無止盡令人崩潰的極樂。

有生理的淚水順著加洛的臉頰滑落，他看上去就像那個剛從火場中出來、什麼都不知道，對什麼都不知所措的孩子。掌心貼上了他潮濕的皮膚，每一塊肌肉都用盡全力的拉緊，但預想裡的刺激沒有出現，所有加諸在身上的束縛與壓迫都消失了，僅剩下捆在身後的手銬。

「喝水。」

不解的看著古雷將他抱在懷裡，沒有過熱的體溫，只有溫暖的感覺，不是針頭或軟管，靠在唇邊的水瓶小心的引導他補充流失的水分，思維的遲鈍牽制住了他，盯著古雷柔和的微笑，迷惘的接受似乎毫無偽裝的關心，加洛的第一個反應是點頭。

隨性的撥弄加洛額前的碎髮，從他的角度可以輕易窺見加洛眼中的疲憊，是了，他將近七十個小時無法好好入睡了，指腹摩挲著藍眼睛下方深色的痕跡，古雷試著用最柔和的聲音開口，像是怕驚擾什麼脆弱的小生物，「計畫快完成了。」

含著水瓶的邊緣，思緒的齒輪勉強的運轉，茫然的遲鈍漸漸被微弱的焦躁取代，加洛剛張口就被古雷吻住。

第二個，這是他們第二個吻。

不同於第一個充滿侵略的吻，柔軟的舌頭被古雷有技巧的勾起，極為細小的電流在體內流竄，牙齦被滑過時加洛溢出幾聲帶著鼻音的黏膩輕哼，他沒有想過接吻會是這麼舒服的事。

專屬於司政官的笑容在他們分開時展露，「我有幫你留一個位子。」

「那、其他人呢？」愣愣的望著古雷，生理的耗弱降低了思考的能力，加洛無助的語氣格外的脆弱。

「他們會有屬於自已的安排。」

「安排？」溫熱的唇又再度襲來，古雷叼起他的下唇輕咬，乳頭被掌心罩住，慢慢的畫著圈，敏感的身體被重新點燃，帶著溫和的酥麻感覺比被直接刺激還讓人難耐，加洛扭動了幾下，全盤吸收著古雷給予的一切。

「對，就像你，每個人都有屬於他們的安排。」手指在換氣的空擋探進了加洛的嘴中，夾著柔軟的舌頭繞圈愛撫，不時又刮過敏感的黏膜，唾液沿著嘴角滴落，加洛的眼神逐步的失去清明，他順從纏上古雷的手，模仿著口交的動作舔拭著卡在口中的手指。

『每個人都有屬於他們的安排。』彷彿一句讓加洛安靜下來的魔咒，瀕臨崩壞的精神使他無法細思，他所有的心思都只剩下讓舌頭圍繞著古雷的手指打轉，將那兩指舔的幾乎滴出水。

將抽出的手指擠入加洛的腸道，飽嚐擴張的地方又濕又軟，如同融化的黃油，摸索著不斷顫抖的內部，古雷吻著加洛，吞下他所有的呻吟，唾液擠壓成的白沫沾上了彼此的嘴角，直到加洛挺起腰的瞬間他才停下所有的動作。

沒有高潮，沒有釋放。燥熱的暖流在體內橫衝直撞，加洛啜泣著盯著再度被關上的燈與古雷離去的背影，被銬在身後的手臂無法給自己撫慰，他腦中回放著古雷最後一句話，你射太多了，需要休息。

冰涼的地面降不了攀升的溫度，體驗過極致高潮的身體難受的蹭動著，陰莖磨過光滑的地板帶出一點撫慰，但這遠遠不夠，「嗯嗚、哈⋯⋯想要、哈⋯⋯」加洛顫抖著，汗水和體溫將他的周圍染的溫熱，興奮的身體不能平息，但虛弱的精神再也保持不了清醒，失去意識前，眼前浮現的仍然是古雷。

◆ ◆ ◆

他走在黑暗的空間裡。

炙熱的空氣包圍著他，慢慢的剝奪他呼吸的權利，被汗水浸濕的衣服貼在身上，黏黏的，掙脫不了。他經過一個房間，紫色的火焰在沙發上跳動，安靜無聲。

他開始奔跑，並且用盡全力的大吼，但什麼都沒有，沒有一絲聲響或光亮，他獨自一個人。孤獨的荊棘纏上了他的腿，很痛，淚水滑出了眼眶，他很痛，四肢腹部都陷入了疼痛，他快要窒息，揪緊的心口讓加洛懷疑他的心臟會在下一刻停止跳動。

加洛痛苦的表情映入了古雷的眼中，他用手臂箝制住掙扎的四肢。

人類的精神對壓力的忍受程度有一定的閥值，當閥值被突破時，神經纖維會有受到壓迫的感覺，疼痛的傳達物質將沿著椎脊背角抵達大腦皮質，製造出一種心因性的疼痛。

當加洛喊出第一聲痛時，古雷就檢查了他的全身，輕度脫水及些微的營養不良，除此之外沒有額外的問題，但加洛還是喊痛，他甚至不斷的向古雷靠近，彷彿被電擊似的，縮在古雷懷中不停的發抖。

這不是他第一次處理加洛因為心理壓力而形成的疼痛，剛帶加洛回家時，小小的孩童也曾夜夜因為疼痛而驚醒，古雷熟練的輕拍著他的背，他看見加洛掙動著張開眼睛，紅色的瞳孔泡在水霧中，顫抖著幾乎要融進藍色虹膜裡。

他分不清楚疼痛是從哪裡來的。

甚至無法理解為什麼會有這麼劇烈的疼痛，他只是不停不停的發抖，然後感受到更多的疼痛在全身流竄。加洛下意識抓緊離自己最近的東西，他感覺到一點安全，但這減緩不了強烈的疼痛，他仍然在痛苦中顫抖。

加洛握上了古雷的手臂，讓他摟緊自己，好讓自己能在古雷的懷中藏的更深，彷彿這樣就可以躲避那些疼痛。

「加洛、」

有一個聲音。

「加洛。」

他在讓人暈眩的耳鳴後聽見了古雷的聲音，這是加洛熟悉的聲音，為他寂靜的世界注入希望的聲音。古雷的凝望沒有任何的危險性，他的懷抱很溫暖，很牢固，加洛鬆開了原本抓緊古雷的手，他猶疑了幾秒，接著緊緊的環上古雷。

雜亂的吻落在唇邊，古雷訝異的看著加洛，他以為足夠的睡眠會喚醒那個對世界有過分理想的加洛，然而加洛面對他沒有閃躲，他沒有逃，貼緊的身軀散著濃濃的信賴與依靠。

加洛的呼吸開始變得急促，還混沌的意識模糊的覺得自己不應該如此興奮，他有些困惑和迷惘，但更多的是對古雷的渴求。古雷的出現大大的安撫了他等不到高潮的焦慮，並緩和了長時間折磨他的孤獨感。

他辨析不了過多的情緒，加洛只知道古雷可以帶給他光明，從火場中奔出的那一天、從惡夢中驚醒的每一夜，都是古雷一次次的將他拉離黑暗。他想起站在門邊的古雷，透著光，透著希望。

他在古雷的身上的蹭動著，布料摩擦的沙沙聲挑起了更多的情慾，他勃起了，只是嗅到熟悉氣味就讓加洛硬的厲害，潮濕又焦躁的呼氣噴灑在古雷的側頸，前液沾上了古雷的衣襬，留下一點發亮的痕跡。

性器被握上時加洛顫抖了一下，幾分甘甜立刻漫開，「嗯⋯⋯」似乎沒想到自己可以敏感成這樣，他沙啞的呻吟一聲。陰莖如同太陽下的冰淇淋，古雷的手很快就濕透了，滑潤的黏液讓他的動作變得流暢，冠狀溝被圈住摩擦時，加洛緊緊攀上了古雷，「哈阿⋯⋯古雷、⋯⋯」膩人的喘息格外誘人。

順服的加洛像是一顆甜蜜的水果糖，美好的驚人，古雷發現自己也硬了。他的心跳加速，熱潮席捲而來，他無法很好的控制自己的慾望。古雷有些惱怒的吻上加洛，他搞不懂加洛突如其來的順從是為什麼，這孩子永遠是他唯一難以預測的存在。

他加深了吻，懷中的加洛越發的纏人，古雷稍稍拉開一點彼此的距離，隨即對上滿佈慾望的藍色眼睛。加洛一個毫無防備的笑容讓古雷隱藏許久的情緒再也不能掩藏，他覺得加洛像是清晨的陽光般明亮溫暖，他想要將這股光芒收進罐子裡，帶在身旁，永遠據為己有。

被壓向地面時加洛小小的驚叫一聲，前端的小孔被拇指抵住，古雷充滿技巧撫弄讓他的大腿像觸電般抽搐著，酸軟的感覺佔據了全身，「嗯唔——」

腸道隨著興奮感的疊加蠕動起來，深深的空虛自體內泛出，不需要太多的撫慰，加洛已經覺得自己徹底準備好了，他動了動屁股催促著古雷，沒有強制或拖延，古雷扶著塗上潤滑的挺立，對準了加洛不斷收縮的粉嫩洞口，一口氣全數沒入，「啊、啊——古雷、太——啊啊、」

不同於手指或是按摩棒，遠超出平均值的陰莖壓迫著他的內臟，他可以感受到古雷的溫度與脈動。加洛大口大口的喘氣，飽脹的感覺讓靈魂也有被填滿的錯覺，古雷完美的嵌入他的體內，從會陰、前列腺到深處都陣陣發麻，契合的彷彿他們本來就不應該分開。

「好深、」手無意識的撫摸著腹部，加洛側過臉，饜足的笑容帶著異樣的情色。

「該死的、」古雷幾乎是咬牙切齒的抓緊加洛的腰，加洛的體內緊絞著他不放，他跪起，將自己幾盡完全抽出，僅剩一點點前端卡在穴口，又狠狠的挺入，他把加洛抬的更高了，讓加洛只能完全依靠他。

「⋯⋯古雷、啊哈、好爽⋯⋯那邊、啊啊古雷、古雷⋯⋯」碩大的前端精準的輾過他的前列腺，稀薄的精液不受控制的從前方小孔流了出來，加洛呻吟著，溫熱的快感蔓延到全身，他舒服的渾身打顫，雙腿纏上了古雷腰，讓侵入的角度變得更深。

濕潤的水聲和肉體拍打的聲響充斥在耳膜，古雷放慢速度的磨著加洛的腺體和括約肌，等到加洛吐出一小截舌頭呻吟時，又突然加快的律動的節奏，「啊呼啊哈⋯⋯啊哈⋯⋯」加洛的腰斷斷續續的弓起抽搐，他的喘息過於快速，幾乎不能好好的呼吸。

加洛覺得自己抖的越來越厲害，慾望不斷累積卻又超越負荷的感覺讓他又舒服又恐慌。他跟著古雷的抽插抬動著屁股，燙熱的內壁緊緊裹著不斷帶給他快感的性器，酸麻的刺激迫使他發出哀鳴。

「⋯⋯等、太多⋯⋯啊哈不、嗚好爽⋯⋯」加洛混亂的求饒帶著哭腔，催化了古雷抽插的速度，他粗暴的將加洛變得無力的腿分的更開，一邊猛烈的撞擊著讓加洛崩潰的腺體，一邊溫和的吻去加洛臉龐的淚水。

上下截然不同的動作讓加洛不知道該拒絕還是接受，他胡亂的攀住古雷，點點精液和前列腺液飛散在兩人身上，加洛的藍眼睛越來越渙散，他看起來累壞了，可是當古雷的陰莖進入時，他又會主動挺起身體，隨著抽動呻吟著，試圖獲得更多的摩擦和快感。

加洛的身體逐漸緊繃，挑逗著古雷的神經，古雷意識到自己根本停不下來，自詡高於普通人自制力在此時脆弱的不堪一擊，他無法從加洛的身體裡出去，他的心跳越來越快，動作越來越失控。

青紫的指印層層疊疊的留在加洛的腰和臀部上，古雷抓的太用力了，加洛感覺全身都要融化了，下半身是一片泥濘。古雷的陰莖用力的擠進他的身體，進的那麼深，彷彿要將他剖開，一直撞進他的心臟。

他呢喃著古雷的名字。

恍惚間他又陷入了黑暗，被安靜的火焰包圍，棲息在他體內那個渺小、可憐的靈魂，緊縮成一團。加洛閉上眼，淚水滑落眼角，徹底失去意識前他的指甲深深的陷入古雷的背膀，像是抓住最後的浮木。

◆ ◆ ◆

「嗯、哈啊⋯⋯啊啊、呼啊啊啊啊、哈⋯⋯啊、」

每一次古雷從加洛身體裡抽出時他都可以感覺到陰莖被緊緊噬咬著不放，加洛又射了一些透明的黏液出來。握上加洛濕漉漉的性器，只是輕輕的擼動就足以讓加洛激烈的抽搐起來。

富有彈性的胸膛佈滿深深淺淺的齒痕，舌頭撥弄了幾下柔軟的乳頭，加洛立刻弓起腰，腸道也絞的死緊，古雷啃咬著他的側頸，吸出幾枚發紅的吻痕後，繼續吻上其他的地方。

接連兩日的索求無法平息他對加洛的渴望，古雷嘆息著將頭埋進加洛的胸膛，他再次加快了腰身的挺動，抽插早已毫無阻力，加洛潮濕甜美的身體完全為他敞開，讓他無法自拔的著迷。

他捏上形狀美好的臀瓣，將他們掰的更開，深深的幹進加洛的體內，加洛仰過頭像是被嗆住一樣發不出一絲聲音。

四周都是兩人留下的痕跡，加洛很疲憊，但古雷的每個動作都可以撩撥起他的慾望，性愛已經成為融入骨髓的必需品，無數的刺激不斷的沖刷他的理智，他目光迷離，大腦一片發麻，他只知道很舒服、古雷在擁抱他。

「⋯⋯」加洛張開了嘴，喊出了他最深的依賴，「⋯⋯旦那、」

周圍的空氣彷彿被突然凍結一般，加洛睜著被淚水模糊的視線，他聽見古雷粗重的喘息聲。

「我說過，這種叫法⋯⋯」壓抑的聲線帶著顫抖，古雷低吼著握緊加洛的肩膀，「從以前就最討厭了、」

瞪大了眼睛，加洛看見了古雷眼中極淡的水光，悲傷與痛苦纏繞在赤紅的瞳孔中，絕望的眼神中還有更多加洛讀不懂的情緒。加洛感覺到自己的胸口漲的發痛，他伸出了雙手，小心翼翼的捧住古雷的臉，紅腫的嘴唇貼上了古雷顫抖的唇。

他被抱了起來，跨坐在古雷身上，緊貼的吻泛著一絲苦澀，古雷的腰又動了起來，緩慢卻有力的操幹著他。加洛用盡全部的力氣纏緊了古雷，他被吻的有些呼吸困難，但他遲遲不願意放開，直到高潮來臨時他才痙攣著承受古雷深深的射入體內。

癱軟在地上調適著自己的呼吸，他看著古雷頭也不回的起身離開，留下滿室光亮和他獨自一人，加洛眨著眼，六天來思緒第一次如此的清晰。

他是被水聲驚醒的，頭頂的亮光讓加洛暈眩了一下，隔了幾秒才注意到自己已經不在禁閉室裡了。溫水流過肩膀，全身都被熱水包覆著，古雷正專注的拉著他一隻手臂，仔細的清洗他的皮膚。

加洛想開口才發現他的喉嚨有使用過度的脹痛。浴室的擺設和古雷家中很類似，但細節上又有些許的不同，他觀察著有點熟悉的陌生空間，古雷並沒有因為他的清醒而說話，偌大的空間裡只有水花濺起的聲響。

「我們成功了。」從裡到外都被清潔乾淨，古雷的開口時聲音不大，只要一個閃神加洛就會錯過。

沒有起伏的語調彷彿只是在說今天天氣不錯，加洛愣了一會，才緩慢的理解到古雷在說什麼，他垂下視線，正低頭替他擦拭身體的古雷突然不再像他認知中的那麼高大。

加洛靜靜的抬起手，古雷在被碰觸到時震了一下。看著古雷繃緊的表情，加洛的心都要碎了，他有一種感覺，如果不緊緊的抱住古雷，古雷就要消失了。

他靠向古雷，試探的輕啄他的臉頰。加洛察覺到自己的腰被環住，接著他印下一個真正的吻，然後再一個，最後他們緊緊貼合著彼此，沒有一絲空隙。他看見了古雷赤裸的脆弱，他可以感受到古雷燃燒的痛苦情緒——自我厭惡、罪惡感。

當他們終於結束一個吻後，古雷閉著眼，鼻子慢慢的磨蹭著他的太陽穴，加洛吻了吻古雷的下巴，非常的溫柔，「古雷，你被你的決定傷害著。」

「我是燃燒者、我⋯⋯」

謹慎的輕觸古雷的左手，加洛緩慢的與他十指相扣。「我知道。但沒關係了，我在這裡，我希望你感受到的不再是痛苦。」

古雷凝視著他，看起來十分震撼。

小小的微笑在加洛的臉上浮起，他也許會想念地球的食物、想念機車奔馳的風速，但他現在擁有的是古雷。古雷將他帶離了黑暗和孤寂，現在要換他把古雷從負面情緒中解放出來。

「沒有人應該經歷這麼多的痛苦，」加洛輕輕的開口，「在移民地，我希望我們可以一起解決所有的問題。」

加洛的言語是甜蜜的，伴隨柔軟湧動的情感。淚水無聲的沿著古雷的臉龐滑落，加洛的眼中閃耀著紅色溫暖的光芒，他重新將胳膊圈上加洛的腰，他們分享了更多的親吻、擁抱與性愛，直到兩人都精疲力盡。

◆ ◆ ◆

裹著一條小被單，加洛赤裸著腳走向床邊的觀景窗，無垠的宇宙已經看不到地球最後一眼了，他把手貼上冰涼的玻璃，沒有邊際的黑暗讓他有些迷失，然而另一隻溫熱的手很快的蓋了上來。

他感覺到古雷溫熱的吐息就在身後。

當古雷將頭靠上他的肩膀時，加洛想起了他是救難人員，他會拯救並守護他所愛的人——古雷佛塞特。

—END—


End file.
